Just Let Me Know
by fuer grissa ost drauka
Summary: What would have happened if Lana had shown up a few minutes later in ‘Spirit’? Clois! One-Shot. Please R&R.


**Title: Just Let Me Know**

**Author: Fuer Grissa Ost Drauka**

**Rating: PG**

**Pairing: Clois (and some Chloe/Pete)**

**Status: completed**

**Spoilers: none that I can think of**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it**

**Summary: What would have happened if Lana had shown up a few minutes later in 'Spirit'?**

**Feedback: always appreciated

* * *

**

"You know, I was thinking, since you did get all dressed up and came here with me, you should at least get a dance out of it."

"Chivalry noted but-" Lois protested.

"I'm not _that_ bad of a dancer, I promise," Clark interrupted, holding out his hand in her direction.

"My feet aren't willing to take a chance, Smallville."

"You dragged me here, so it's only fair that I get to drag you out there," he said with a slight grin.

"Who ever said life was fair?" Lois asked with a smile of her own.

"Oh, I get it," Clark said as if he was just realizing something.

"Get what, Smallville?" Lois asked suspiciously.

"You can't dance, can you?"

"What! I can dance," Lois protested.

"You're probably afraid of going out there and looking like an idiot," Clark goaded.

"That's not true; I'm a great dancer."

"Then prove it," Clark said as he offered his hand again.

She stared at his hand for a moment before grabbing it and dragging him onto the dance floor.

_so you found  
a better hiding place than on the ground  
inside the image  
of who they think you are  
I wish the best of everything for you  
I hope you know that honestly I do_

"I told you I was a good dancer, Smallville," Lois said as she looked up at him, still swaying with the music.

"I knew you were," he said with a small smirk.

"You're not too bad yourself, Kent."

_how long can you run  
turn your back on everyone  
just let me know  
when you're tired of being alone_

"They look great together, don't they?" Chloe asked as Lana sat down next to her.

Lana looked over at her, slightly surprised that she seemed okay with that. "Yeah, they do. I always knew they liked each other, even if they didn't realize it."

Chloe nodded. "There was always something between them."

"Are you okay with that?"

"I will be."

"May I have this dance, your Highness?" came a familiar voice from behind them.

Chloe spun around in her seat to face him with a wide grin on her face. "Pete! What are you doing here?"

"And here I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"I am! I'm just surprised. I didn't know you were coming."

"And miss seeing Chloe Sullivan crowned Prom Queen?"

Chloe blushed slightly.

"So, do you want to dance?"

Chloe glanced at Lana. "Go. Don't worry about me; Jason should be here soon anyways."

Chloe turned back to Pete. "I'd love to," she said as she rose from the table and accepted his hand, letting him lead her onto the dance floor.

_so you wait  
all through the night and day to day  
wait for the illusion of the perfect song  
I wish the best of everything for you  
hope you know that honestly I do  
how long can you run_

Lois looked up at Clark, their gazes locking on each other's as the song's lyrics penetrated the defenses that they had spent years building up. In a trance-like motion, their lips met. The kiss wasn't passionate, but short- almost as if it were testing the water level.

_  
turn your back on everyone  
just let me know  
when you're tired of being alone_

"What just happened?" Lois whispered minutes later as Clark held her close to him.

Clark's forehead rested lightly on hers as he met her gaze. "I think we both decided that we were tired of running from this."

"This?" Lois prompted.

"Us," Clark said simply.

"Oh, so there's an 'us' now?" she said with a slightly teasing grin on her face.

Clark grinned back at her. "Well, I won't tell anyone if you don't."

"I don't think you need to worry about that," Lois remarked as she realized that they were still at Clark's prom, surrounded my dozens of other people.

**The End.**


End file.
